gods_ruinfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Timeline: -3000: Founding of the Van Empire -2500: Van Civil War - start of the binding -2200: Founding of Arc and the culmination of the binding -2000: Collapse of the Van Empire -1990: Council of Gol -1960: The Aruhvian Wars, start of the Arc Empire -1960-1600: Height of Arc Empire (Focused on the Arclands and the South, but with limited control East of Dran) -1600-900: Retreat of Arc -1000: First settlers from Nordea arrive in Nordreach 960: Founding of Nordreach and Veska 940: First Veskan Olorian War 920: First Nordreach Veskan War -900: Founding of Del Marah -700: End of Del Marah expansion. - 680: Second Nordreach Veskan War -600: Loss of the Army of the North 520: Third Nordreach Veskan war and Second Veskan-Olorian War -500: Pelonastrius Established -Division of the Haatchi -400- 350: Dran Ascendency and wars -300-290: Del Marah- Arc War -290-285: Karezi Rebellion -260: The Trentish Plot -230: Fourth Nordreach Veskan War 210: Fifth Nordreach Veskan War 200: Third Veskan - Olorian War -100 The devastation of Mordikhaan 0 The Sundering and the destruction of Gol 50: Samuel II's invasion of Del'Vettor 55: The Pelonastrian Civil War begins 57: The siege of Welland 60: The collapse of Sam II's rule and the splintering of Pelonastrius into the Mill Lands. 220: Deverus Machus begins to write his treatise on Aruh 226: Machus is exiled to Blacktop 230: The great trade crisis in Pelonastra, granting of the Dranian Monopoly by Arc until 242 250-260: Second Dranian Monopoly granted. The Oloris storyline begins in about 290. 298: Dran and Nordreach begin talks (Dran will help Nordreach conquer Oloris and Veska, Nordreach will use the Dran Road instead of the Arc one). 300: the Evayn family is destroyed and this might possibly be the time that the Our Man In Dran story could be set (Mat, what say you?). Also in this year the invasion of Oloris and Veska begins. Oona Vaas finds the ancient city of Urandi-Khand deep in the jungles and leads the resistance to the enemy there, rebuilding a new army to fight in the coming years 303: the Nordreach, Dran alliance falls apart, the invasion of Oloris and Veska has fallen apart and the Dran Road isn't working. Sorias Varren starts negotiations with Mordikhaan. In the final stages of the war with Dran and Nordreach, the federation of Oloris and Veska is created. 305: the civil war in Dran begins as the Mondrias family try to save the city from the Varrens and their crazy scheme. The Mill Landish Civil War also begins this year. The search for the Rao Haatchi and the reunification of the Haatchi nation begins this year. 308: the call goes out for the council of Harenis. Also in this year the Mill Landish Civil War ends with the defeat of the Machenites. 309: the council is called and lasts about a year. 310: Sorias Varren, now defeated in Dran and a virtual pariah, plays his last card, bringing home Firrand Evayn from the Mill Lands, who has found a home with the Haatchi. The Haatchi are on the verge of unity with the Rao Haatchi and Varren uses his influence and mercenaries to seed disunity and is finally slain in the last great battle of the Dran Haatchi war.